Iwant to live life
by TaylorRoxMySoul96
Summary: Sam has been abused since she was five and never been loved or wanted but will Freddie change it all.SEDDIE story.
1. Chapter 1

A seddie story. Iwant to live life. Chap:1

name is Sam and since i was five,i have been abused by my body knows.I don't want any one to find out but that is why im so mean all the don't know but they are lucky to be loved and are thinking what happened to me?

_.Fashback._

_It was 24 of started out as just a nomal day but then it dad Lucas Till,my sister Ashley Till,my brother Ryan Till,my mother Paris Till and me Samantha where having a game of Bingo and my mam was drinking always after the game she went crazy and hitted,kicked and hurted that night,Ryan,Ashley and my dad run away and leaved me behide to fight my own battles and i was youngest._

_End of fashback._

Ever since that day i have been 's getting harder each day to hide the cuts and least i have Carly and Freddie my two best one knows but i love Freddie with all my heart but he is madly in love with Carly.I be mean to him because i need to get his eyes on me and let he know i love him.


	2. Chapter 2

chap:2

"So what are we doing for icarly?"Carly asked.

"I know lets duck Freddie in 200 metre pool of water and leave him there for 2 days?"Sam giggled.

"Did you want my die?"

"It would be a dream!"

"Hey stop fighting!I know lets have a secert part we tell our deepest darkest secrets!"

"Yeah that would be cool."Freddie said.

"But...eh why do we have to tell our secrets to the world?"Sam asked.

"It will be a laugh!"Carly said.

"I...Ok."Sam had two secrets:she liked Freddie and she was can't tell would make one up and no one will know.

**On icarly.**

"Right we are going to tell are darkest secret ever.I will go first,when i was five i ran around the street naked for two .Freddie your turn."

"Eh...my darkest secret is that i wish i was Zac Efron.

Sam pushed the laugh button.

"Sam your turn."

"Eh..i..i like to sing."

" is the end of our show see you next week."

"Great show girls."Freddie smiled.

"Ah but too bad your face made it wrost."Sam complanted.

"Sam what is wrong with you?You are all was doing this to me.I'm gotting tried of it."And then he hit on the fell to the soon she got up and ran home.

__________________________________________________________________________________

** is sad.I know it's bad.**

**Disclamer:I don't own seddie or icarly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

"Freddie why did you do that?"Carly said."You hit her."

"Im sorry i lose it."

"How can you lose hit if she dosen't do icarly now."

"Okay,okay i'll go to her house and say sorry."  
"Okay go."

At sam's

"Mum?"

"Why are you late?"

"I'm not late."

"YOU BITCH!!!!."

She was drunk as she is everyday.

And she was soon kicking her and hitting her and Sam screaming and crying.

And Freddie saw everything and he was shocked."Im going out for a few hours when i come back this place is going to be spotless ok?Good bye."Her mam shouted and Sam was on the floor crying her eyes out and run up to her room. Freddie could hear singing.

_I going thought the same day,same place,same way i always do,_

_then i saw you from the corner of my eye and it hit like a ton of bricks i can't lie,_

_oh you got to me,my life was always living in black and white._

_But you change my point of veiw,show me your colours,oh show me your colours._

_Cause without im blue (without you im..)Hurry up and save me,hurry up and save me(2x)_

_i just wanna feel alive and i do when im with up and save me,hurry up and save me(2x)I just wanna feel alive and i do when im with you.(Show me your colours,show me your colours.)to _

So Freddie thought that was wow!He was so shocked that she could sing so well!

"I love you Freddie!"He heard her said very quietly.

WTH,WTF she loves him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry that I'm late."Sam said as she ran into the classroom.

"Sam just sit test is about to begin."

"Yes sir."

Freddie saw that Sam's hair was a mess

,she had long sleeved top although it was hot out and her eye's where he thought she was still nice.

After class.

(**Sam**,_Freddie.)_

_"Hey up."_

**"What do you want Freward?"**

_"How long did you think you can hide your sercret from Carly and I?"_

**"What sercret Freward?"**

_"You know what i mean."_

**"No i don't."**

_"You being abused."_

**"Oh Freddie please don't say that!"**

_"It's true but how..?"_

**"Long story."**

_"You where spying on me."_

**"Kind I love you too."**

_"You heard ."_

**"Forever and always."**

_"Forever and always."_

**"Do you want to go on a date?"**

_"Yeah sure friday after school?"_

**"Yeah but don't tell anyone about us ok?**

_"Yeah DUH!!!!"_


End file.
